


Ice cream (podfic)

by Girlblunder, Shipsaresinking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, Asexual!Kara, Asexuality, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Mentions of Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/Girlblunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsaresinking/pseuds/Shipsaresinking
Summary: Kara has a realization about herself that ends her relationship with James. Alex and Lucy try to help her cope by being supportive.





	Ice cream (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330780) by [beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties). 



> I wanted to record this purely because I love this fic written by Girlblunder. I had a bit of a sore throat so it gets a bit croaky... whoops. Feel free to leave me a request for another podfic I you like.

If you can not see this chirbit, listen to it here http://chirb.it/K5NP7G  
[Check this out on Chirbit](//chirb.it/K5NP7G)

Download: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2ZUbn7tsxjLNUNUaUxtNk1mWXM/view?usp=drivesdk


End file.
